


Еще раз про сумки

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Хоук встречает случайного попутчика, и эта встреча заставляет его кое-что переосмыслить.Автор:Thexalux
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Еще раз про сумки

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Посвящается возможности в ДА забивать рюкзак до отвала без ущерба для скорости передвижения.  
> 2\. Как будто в Тедасе водятся каджиты, вот просто так.

Они стояли над трупами поверженных врагов, двое оставшихся в живых над мертвыми телами, и чувствовали себя до странности неудобно.

— Ну, эм, — начал Хоук, убирая кинжалы в заплечные ножны, — надо бы их... осмотреть.

Его невольный попутчик только молчаливо кивнул, и они, все еще в неловкой тишине, разошлись в разные стороны осматривать поле боя. 

...Они встретились едва ли четверть часа назад, договорились вместе дойти до ближайшего города, потому что вдвоем на тревожном сельском тракте и веселее, и спокойнее, чем поодиночке, — и почти сразу угодили в разбойничью засаду. Недолгое знакомство не встало на пути слаженного боя спиной к спине, и очень скоро от нападающих остались только истыканные да обгорелые тела. 

Ветер тихонько посвистывал в кронах деревьев, на пыльной дороге отчетливо виднелись колеи от колес. Хоук ощупывал тела, срезая кошели, снимая оружие и порой одежду, и прикидывал в голове, что можно будет продать, что — схоронить для себя. В скором времени его половина боевого побоища закончилась, и Хоук вернулся в середину, с которой они начали, где нашел своего спутника печально вздыхающим над походной сумкой.

— Что случилось? — Хоук нахмурился. Каджит поднял на него печальные глаза и еще раз вздохнул:

— Слишком тяжелая, придется что-нибудь выложить.

Хоук удивился и оглядел скромный улов попутчика: шлем из вываренной кожи, крепкие наручи, нож с тканым узором на обмотке рукояти и бутылочка зелья. Сам Хоук привык ни в чем себе не отказывать, то и дело снимая с поверженных врагов даже рваные штаны, и такая сдержанность его смутила, вызвала непонимание и неоправданный стыд за собственную жадность (хотя, Создатель в свидетели, Хоук никогда не был жадным!). 

— В самом деле? — осторожно уточнил он, неуклюже переступая с ноги на ногу. Каджит только грустно кивнул и принялся вытаскивать из сумки вещи, коих было немного, все подобранные с удивительным тщанием. Каджит перебирал их, взвешивая в руках, и Хоук зачарованно смотрел на эту бессмыслицу. При всей широте своего ума он не мог понять такой фанатичной бережливости. В сумке каджита обнаружилось всего ничего: сменная одежда, короткая кольчужка, два узелка с едой и с зельями, несколько туго скрученных свитков, мешочек с монетами и обмотанная тряпкой секира. И все. Но даже при такой скудности запасов он не мог позволить себе прихватить с поля битвы после доблестного сражения нож, который, возможно, удастся выгодно продать в каком-нибудь городке. 

Хоуку стало остро жаль своего нового товарища. Он еще раз прошелся взглядом по фигуре, закутанной в плащ, вгляделся в мохнатую звериную морду, выражавшую крайнюю степень уныния, и отметил про себя, что да, тело-то, наверное, у него тщедушное, а видимость — это от меха и одежды. Жалость и исключительное человеколюбие едва не заставили Хоука прослезиться.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, чувствуя, как щекочет в носу, — давай я понесу часть твоих вещей? Хотя бы до города? А там продадим — и разделим.

Каджит посмотрел на него с неверием, смущением и обожанием одновременно, приоткрыл рот и едва не кинулся в благодарности, но только резко кивнул.

Уже вдвоем они прошлись по второй половине полянки, заросшей колючими сорняками. Хоук присмотрел парочку хороших метательных ножей и потрясающий металлический шлем с рогами, за который при должном усердии можно было выручить порядка семи золотых. «Подумать только, — ужаснулся Хоук про себя, — и ведь все это добро могло просто остаться здесь!». 

Возблагодарив Создателя за стечение обстоятельств и собственную отзывчивость, Хоук набил свой рюкзак до отказа под свист незатейливой песенки. Каджит тоже справлялся, хотя в его движениях чувствовалась скованность; Хоук представил себя на его месте: что бы он чувствовал и как бы поступал, не будь у него возможности таскать за плечами то, что ему хочется? Эта мысль показалась дикой и страшной, и Хоук передернул плечами.

— А что, — спросил он намного позже, когда они уже снова шли по неровной ухабистой дороге, оставив усеянную трупами полянку далеко позади, — всегда ты так мучаешься с сумкой?

Каджит понуро вздохнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — Если я кладу слишком много тяжестей, она передавливает плечи, и мне тяжело бегать и поворачиваться... 

— А ты, — осторожно начал Хоук, — не пробовал поменять саму сумку? Может, дело в лямках? Или в крое? Или материал не тот?

— Пробовал, — покачал головой каджит, — не помогло. Все время одно и то же. Как будто проклятье какое-то! Никогда раньше такого не было! Поначалу трудно было привыкнуть, — он говорил с нарастающим воодушевлением и отчаянием. — Я не взвешивал предметы, не думал, важен ли мне этот отрез ткани? Я просто брал все, что находил — везде: в сосудах, в гробницах, на телах убитых врагов... И однажды я вдруг не смог бежать. Я вдруг понял — сколько усилий я ни вкладываю, ничего не выходит. И тело такое неповоротливое, и до ловкого врага даже не достать, — каджит снова вздохнул. — Тогда я начал задумываться, что же мне взять, а что оставить? Я стал думать: далеко ли город, где я могу это продать, и стоит ли мне тащить этот хлам?

Хоук вспомнил проигнорированные каджитом шлем и заговоренные мечи и содрогнулся, не желая даже мысленно называть это хламом. Он сразу же подумал о своем собственном рюкзаке, вечно забитом протертым тряпьем, ржавыми ключами, полупустыми бутылками, битыми осколками и чьими-то костями, и еще раз содрогнулся, буквально кожей ощущая, как именно в этот миг мир меняет свое положение.

— ...Знаешь, — продолжал каджит. — Я думал, может, это все возраст? Ведь еще пару лет назад я мог спокойно бегать с заполненной под завязку сумкой — и ничего...

Хоук сглотнул, представив, что и его через несколько лет ожидает подобная участь: взвешивать каждую найденную безделицу и раздумывать, достойна ли она занять место у него за плечами?.. Даже в воображении картина получалась унылой и пугающей до нервных мурашек. Хоук остановился, и каджит удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Знаешь, — начал Хоук и замер, не решаясь продолжить, но потом сжал кулаки и честно закончил: — Думаю, я бы умер, если бы мне пришлось так жить.


End file.
